


Cake

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, F/F, It's Evie's birthday, just some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: It's Evie's birthday and Lucy has a surprise for her. Just some short and sweet Thornye fun. Happy birthday Miss Frye.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fra1298](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fra1298/gifts).



"Look, just promise me that you won't laugh." said Lucy. "Oh...and I want you to put this over your eyes." she said, pulling a grey silk scarf from the back pocket of her jeans.

"Kinky." said Evie, with a giggle.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled. "I just want it to be a surprise, cheeky."

"Go on then." replied Evie, with a sigh, as she waited for the touch of the fabric against her face.

Lucy tied the makeshift blindfold securely in place and then stood back in front of Evie.

"Can you see me?" asked Lucy, waving her right hand in front of Evie's face.

"I can't see a thing." replied Evie.

"Right then." said Lucy, gently taking Evie's hands in her own. "Slowly move forwards and I'll guide you."

"How far are we going?" asked Evie, grinning.

"Only into the kitchen." replied Lucy.

The redhead guided Evie to the dining table and stopped.

"OK, you promise not to laugh?" asked Lucy, nervously.

"I promise, darling." replied Evie. "Cross my heart."

Lucy slowly removed the blindfold from Evie's eyes and waited for a reaction.

"Oh, Lucy." said Evie, trying to hold back fits of giggles.

"Well, I tried." Lucy replied, with a shrug. "Happy birthday, darling!"

Evie stood glued to the floor as she observed the cake that was sat in the centre of the dining table.

The lopsided mass of buttercream covered cake looked a sorry sight, Evie could barely contain herself. Lucy could feel herself burning up with embarassment, baking had never been one of her strong points.

"Just a second, I need to get a photo of this!" said Evie, as she tried to keep her mobile phone steady in her hands. she could hardly see through her tears of laughter.

Then Evie suddenly stepped forward and scooped some of the buttercream up on one of her fingertips. Turning to Lucy, she slowly put the sweet mixture in her mouth whilst licking her lips and making a humming sound. When the young brunette finally took her finger out of her mouth she slithered towards Lucy, stopping merely millimetres from her.

"Looks can be deceiving. It's what's inside that counts." said Evie.

The young woman threw her arms around Lucy's neck and began to kiss her deeply.

"It tastes delicious." said Evie, as she broke their kiss.

The brunette turned back around and scooped some more buttercream up with her fingertips as Lucy looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What exactly do you intend to-" Lucy began.

The redhead suddenly found her words cut short as Evie ran her fingers down Lucy's left cheek, leaving a trail of buttercream in their wake.

The young woman began to run her tongue slowly down Lucy's face, tasting the buttercream and making Lucy moan with pleasure.

"This is supposed to be  _your_ birthday, remember." said Lucy.

The redhead looked over Evie's shoulder at the cake as she slowly backed the young brunette up towards it.

"Take your shirt off." said Lucy, gesturing towards the offending garment.

"Why do you want me to-?" asked Evie, puzzled.

Lucy gave Evie such a filthy look that her motive immediately became clear.

The Frye girl flung her shirt to the floor in one swift movement and within seconds, Evie found herself being pushed down into sweet mixture, the cake collapsing all around her.

The young brunette let out a loud laugh as Lucy smothered her skin in the sticky, sweet cake.

"You look good enough to eat, my darling." said Lucy, as she lowered her lips to Evie's chest.

"Thank you for my cake, Lucy." said Evie, kissing the redhead lightly on the lips.

"Happy birthday, my darling Evie." replied Lucy.

 


End file.
